Love in Broadcast School
by bebiblue
Summary: pokoknya baca aja, gak pandai bikin summary


Disebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan Broadcast terdapat dua orang namja imut yang akan melakukan siaran sekolah.

"Hai hai hai... ketemu lagi sama gua Minseok" Kata salah satu namja memulai siaran mereka.

"Dan gua Jinwoo di SKY's LOVE broadcast" disambung oleh namja yang satunya.

"Oke disini gua dan Jinwoo akan memberikan berita terbaru yang terjadi di sekolah kita dan..." kata Minseok memberi jeda.

"Kita juga akan memutarkan lagu yang kalian request dan membacakan pesan-pesan yang kalian kirim" lanjut Jinwoo.

"Untuk pemanasan kita akan kasih satu berita terlebih dulu. Ada berita apanih woo?" Tanya Minseok dengan semangat.

" Wah...berita pertama datang dari temen satu angkatan gue Jonghyun dan Minki..." Teriak Jinwoo bersemangat. "Mereka berdua ketahuan pulang bareng kemarin. Cie...cie..." lanjutnya lagi dan diikuti sorakan Minseok.

"Yah ketahuankan. Terus lagi pdkt atau udh jadian nih?" Kepo Minseok mewakili semua siswa siswi yang mendengarnya.

"Mereka belum memberikan kepastian dengan jelas hyung. Kita tunggu aja ya kepastiannya dan hyun kalo udah jadian jangan lupa lah makan-makan" Goda Jinwoo yang diyakini Jonghyun mendengarnya.

"Oke lanjut aja gua akan muterin lagu dari Zico feat. Babylon Boys and girls, selamat mendengarkan" ucap Minseok sambil menyiapkan lagu yang akan diputar sebentar lagu.

"Dilanjut dengan lagu BIGBANG Remember, Abis ini kelas gue dan kelas tetangga ada ulangan jadi harus banyak-banyak remember" gantian Jinwoo yang bicara.

"Oke, Zico feat. Babylon boys and girls. Ditunggu request dan pesan-pesannya ya, sebelum playlist penuh dengan kegalauan Jinwoo."

Minseok dengan segala keemberannya. Jelas-jelas yang lagi milih-milih lagu dia sendiri. Jinwoo bertugas memegang hape yang jadi tempat request dan pesan-pesan. Udah beberapa kali notif masuk cuma belum dibuka sama Jinwoo.

Gak lama dua lagu udah selesai keputer. Minseok udah siap-siap buat cuap-cuap lagi.

"Waktunya baca requestan yahh. Hapenya ada di Jinwoo jadi biarin dia aja yang baca."

"Yaampun hyung, gue bacain semua. Ini banyak ya, gantian bisa kali," Jinwoo protes tapi nadanya masih kalem. Gak mungkinkan dia ngomel-ngomel pas lagi siaran.

"Yaudah bacanya gantian aja. Sini dari gue dulu."

Jinwoo ngasih hapenya ke Minseok yang lagi ngebasahin bibirnya biar gak kering.

"Pertama dari Jiyoung, mau request lagunya ToppDogg Sunshine buat Lee Seunghyun. Katanya kapan kita bisa kayak Jonghyun sama Minki"

"seunbae ceritanya nembak atau ngajak pulang bareng? Seunghyun seunbae kalo mau bales requestannya pikirin mateng-mateng dulu ya!," ucap Jinwoo ngompor-ngomporin.

"Kan bisa aja nanti pas lagi pulang bareng baru nembak," mantap sekali kesimpulannya Minseok.

"Nah jadi buat Youngbae seunbae tolong gausah ngerusak moment entar," Jinwoo mewanti-wanti seunbaenya sendiri.

"Pulang sama Jinwoo aja entar. Butuh temen pulang dia kasihan," mulutnya Minseok emang bener-bener gak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Gausah dengerin Minseok seunbae udah. Sekarang gantian gua yang bacain," Jinwoo ngerebut hape yang ada di Minseok, "Ada dari Taehyun buat Seunghoon."

Jinwoo diem bentar. Gak sadar dia ngomongnya jadi berubah pelan waktu nyebut nama cinta pertamanya.

"Taehyun pengen request lagunya Yuju feat Sunyoul Cherish. Duhh pasangan baru sekolah yang masih anget-angetnya. Langgeng terus sampe lulus ya," Jinwoo ketawa di akhir. Hambar sih cuma Minseok langsung ikutan ketawa jadi gak terlalu terasa.

"Udah punya dua lagu jadi waktunya diputer. Sunshine dari ToppDogg dilanjut sama Yuju feat Sunyoul Cherish."

Minseok langsung muterin dua lagu yang baru di reqeust. Dia lalu natep Jinwoo yang tiba-tiba hening banget.

"Woo, efeknya gede banget ya abis nyebut nama cinta pertama lu."

Jinwoo yang diem langsung pasang wajah songong, "Gak ahh biasa aja. Gua kan bukan makhluk gamon hyung, lagi pula gua lagi suka sama yang lain."

Iyain aja dah Minseok mah.

Lagunya lama banget abisnya. Mungkin karena faktor Jinwoo gak terlalu tau. Beda sama Minseok yang malah ngadain konser sendiri. Buat ngilangin bosen dia liatin tumpukan requestan yang udah masuk. Ada beberapa nomor yang Jinwoo kenal semacem kayak nomornya Hanbin, Suho, sama beberapa nomer yang gak dikenal.

Pas dibuka. syok berat waktu nemuin nama dia di requestan. Nama orang yang request sendiri gak dicantumin disana. Jadi kesannya Jinwoo kayak punya secret admirer... eh tapi emang secret adminer deh.

Minseok langsung ngambil alih hape yang ada ditangan Jinwoo pas lagunya bentar lagi mau abis. Dia mengernyit saat membaca pesan requestan yang udah dibuka duluan sama Jinwoo.

"Woo, buat lo nih requestannya. Mau lo yang baca sendiri atau gimana?"

"Lo aja hyung yang bacain. Kan jatah lo ini mah."

Lagu Yuju feat Sunyoul udah selesai diputer. Minseok udah siap-siap buat bacain requestan.

"Requestan ketiga dari secret admirernya Jinwoo. Dia mau request lagunya Chris Brown yang With you. Serius gak bohong gua. Mana pesannya manis banget lagi. Penasaran gak?"

"Penasaran!!!!" Jinwoo nyautin dengan semangat

"Lah lu kan udah baca duluan gimana sih. Okeh gue bacain deh untuk yang penasaran."

Jinwoo narik napas dalem-dalem dan mikirin siapa yang jadi secret adminernya.

"Makan yang banyak ya, Jinnie. Gua lebih suka liat lo gendut tapi bahagia daripada ngeliat lo suram mulu tiap hari gara-gara cinta pertama lu. Jangan lupa cek loker" Minseok berenti sejenak sambil masang muka speechless, "Gak nyangka gua makhluk kayak Jinwoo punya secret admirer mana panggilannya manis banget lagi Jinnie."

Setau Jinwoo dia gak sefamous itu, sampe punya Secret admirer segala.

"Bales dong, Woo. Ngomong apa gitu biar secret admirer lu seneng."

"Abis ini langsung cek loker kok. Thanks banget ya my secret adminer. Lain kali cantumin namanya ya, biar gua gak mikir keras"

Ucap Jinwoo yang lumayan panjang. Siapa tau ajakan si secret adminernya ngirim sesuatu lagi. Ngarep banget ya

Minseok ngoper hapenya ke Jinwoo lagi. Gantian Jinwoo lagi yang bacain.

"Dari Sehun temen sekelas gua. Kenal kan? Pasti dong dia anak pemes yang pensnya bejibun. Sehun bilang mau request lagunya Apink yang LUV. Salam buat orang yang lokernya ditaroin chupa chups."

"Buru dah pada cek loker siapa tau beruntung," tambah Minseok, "Jadi pengen cek loker juga kan."

"Entar aja hyung mah ngeceknya abis gua isiin remah-remah sisaan makanan gua."

"Halah gitu ya sekarang mah. Mentang-mentang punya secret admirer mah."

Jinwoo mah ketawa aja nanggepinnya.

"Btw sebenernya Sehun gak nyantumin nama tapi gue apal semua nomor temen sekelas gue. jadi sori ya hun hehehe."

Siaran selesai barengan sama bunyi bel masuk. Jinwoo bukannya langsung ke kelas malah belok dulu ke lorong tempat loker. Dia mau ngambil buku Fisika yang sengaja ditaro di loker tiap harinya. Suka mendadak mual kalo liat buku fisika ihh.

Jinwoo kaget waktu ngebuka loker. Semua makanan favorit dia di kantin ada semua di loker. Gak cuma satu lagi tapi banyak ditambah banget.

Jinwoo ngeluarin buku fisikanya kemudian nutup loker. Dia kaget lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena udah ada Seunghoon yang lagi nyandar di depan lokernya sendiri. Lupa dia kalo lokernya sama loker Seunghoon tetanggaan.

"Cie... punya secret adminer. Udah pemes ya sekarang" goda Seunghoon.

"Biasa aja ah. Mungkin cuma kebetulan aja dia jadi secret adminer gua."

"Btw, dia tau semua makanan kesukaan lo tuh. Kok bisa ya? Kan yang tau cuma gua," ucap Seunghoon nunjukin senyum manisnya Jinwoo langsung salah fokus.

"Mungkin dia sering ngamatin gua, lagi pula bukan cuma lo aja yqng tau makanan kesukaan gua."

Seunghoon ngangguk singkat,

"Gua denger-denger Ilhoon suka sama lo" seunghoon ganti topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba.

"Masa gua sih orang beruntung yang disukain Ilhoon," Jinwoo garuk-garuk pipinya.

"Serius deh gua, klo dia nembak lo terima aja daripada ngarepin anak rapp itu mulu."

"Atau lo mau nungguin gue sama Taehyun putus?"

hai hye ada di sini nih.

mohon dukungan dan dibaca ya


End file.
